


Of Diamonds and Misunderstanding

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Misunderstandings, Weddings, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the flirting between you two, Oikawa comes to the realization you aren't actually his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Diamonds and Misunderstanding

Ever since middle school, the flirting between you two had been playful and fun. Winks and well thought out lines and even the occasional innuendo. It continued well into high school despite the ever present population of fangirls that seemed to gather around him like an extension of his aura. Platonic dates where you two would spoil each other, a kiss on the cheek or forehead at the very most.  
“Are you going to meet me on Saturday after school?” Oikawa asked with a curl of a smile, as though he already knew your answer. And on any other occasion he would have.  
“Sorry, I have a date Saturday.” You said with the slightest of giggles and a toss of hair.  
His demeanor melted briefly, a fraction of a second. A date? His stomach fell down to his feet as a fleeting thought entered his mind, ‘But...you’re mine.’

Stalking wasn’t necessarily the correct word for what Oikawa was doing, oh no! It was more like...he happened to be in the same place you were, and happened to be going to the same places you were going to go. He did feel bad about following you on your date, but with a single glance at you he was positive that whoever it was wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you. Your hair was pinned away from your face, a necklace with a small silver initial was around your neck, and on your form was an incredibly flattering dress in your favorite color.  
You glanced around the city square as you waited for your date to arrive, periodically pulling your phone from your bag to check the time, see if any cancellation in form of a text message had arrived when you weren’t paying attention. For a moment Oikawa wondered if you got ditched and briefly fantasized about you running to his arms, complaining about how that no good scoundrel left you high and dry.

Lying wasn’t necessarily the word for what you were doing, either. I mean you were going out somewhere. With a boy. But, it wasn’t exactly a date. More like meeting up with your sister’s boyfriend to help him pick out a ring and a fancy place to propose. But Oikawa didn’t have to know that! After all these years of flirting at each other, you figured either he would get jealous or he wouldn’t, and you could leave it at that.

Oikawa watched as a tall man hurried up to you, eyes narrowing slightly. He was clearly a few years older, out of high school, hell maybe even already graduated from college! He watched as the man bowed in apology for being late before you linked your arm through his, telling him with a grin to lead the way. You seemed happy to see him, he didn’t want to mess things up for you. But at the same time, dammit, he didn’t want anyone else to have you, to see you dressed up so cute just for them. Plus, with the guy being so much older, who knows what he had in store. Maybe he would try and take advantage of you, persuade you into going into a love hotel with him. The very thought made the normally cool Oikawa steam up.

The first stop was a jewelry shop. The outside was sleek and black, the inside cool with dimmed down lights and diamonds and other gems glimmering from every surface. Oikawa, with a beanie pulled over his soft curls, followed you two inside before hiding himself behind a rather large fern. The pair of you looked over the rings that rested daintily on velvet cushions. Silver, gold, rose gold, princess cut, square cut, diamond, sapphire, so many possibilities to choose from! The man you were with asked an associate to take out a few for you two to look at. He picked up one and looked it over before sliding it onto your finger, after all you and your sister did have the same ring size.  
“It’s beautiful!” You said with a grin before sliding the ring off, “But I think maybe this one would work better.” You exchanged the thick banded ring with a solitary diamond for one with a thinner band, the diamond a bit smaller but flanked on either side by pink sapphires. He looked it over before putting it onto your hand, the both of you watching it glimmer and shine in the spotlight that made the diamonds look just that much more expensive and alluring.  
Oikawa’s jaw dropped. Why was he buying you a ring? Had you two been together for that long, why had he never heard about a boyfriend, no, fiance? He leaned in as much as he could without being seen, trying to hear what the two of you were saying.  
“...going to have to wait until I ask to wear it though…” The man said with a bit of a cheeky grin, handing the sales associate his card to pay for the ring.  
“...absolutely love it...so happy to be together with you…the wedding will only be in a few months if….”  
With every word Oikawa’s spirit fell that much more. If what he was hearing was true, any closeness between you two would disappear. No more would he be able to press teasing kisses to your hairline and watch you blush. He cursed himself. He knew he liked you but didn’t act on it, and now he regretted waiting so long.  
With the velvet box tucked into his blazer, the man you were with left the store with you in tow, and unknowingly Oikawa too, leading you to an incredibly elegant restaurant just up the road. A single glance at the menu sent you into shock. $30 for a salad?! But he insisted that he would spare no expense for your sister, that she deserved the perfect setting to be asked for her hand in marriage.  
As he made reservations you glanced around at all the lavishness. Everything about the place seemed to ooze elegance, from the pianist in the corner to the embroidered table cloth that adorned each and every table. When he turned back to you he glanced over your shoulder before gesturing for you to come closer.  
“There’s been a guy following us for a while, do you know him?” He whispered into your ear. He wore the white and teal of your high school and made it a point to look everywhere but where you stood.  
You turned your head and sighed as you focused on Oikawa. “Yes, I do. I’m gonna go talk to him.” Your fingers fluttered in a wave as you approached the setter, who’s main focus at the moment was not being noticed. “And what are you up to, Tooru~?”  
He jumped and turned to look at you, a blush steadily filling up his face. “What? Pft, nothing at all.” He crossed his arms and tried to give a nonchalant chuckle.  
“Really? Because it looks to me like you’ve been following me around all day.” You raised an eyebrow. Truth be told, you weren’t mad. He probably had his reasons, ones that he thought were very valid. That didn’t mean you didn’t want to mess with him a little, watch him squirm. It wasn’t every day that you saw the refreshing Oikawa look so out of sorts.  
“...I was worried about you.” He admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “You had a date and, well, I didn’t like that at all.”  
Now it was your turn to blush. What was he saying? Did he…  
You reached out and took a hold of his hand. “Actually, Tooru, I lied. I don’t have a date.”  
“What? Then who’s he?” He gestured to the suited man who was starting to walk toward the both of you.  
“He’s dating my sister.”  
“Why’d you tell me it was a date?”  
“I wanted to see if you’d get jealous.” You said, glancing aside.  
In an instant his arms were around you, nearly crushing your form against his chest. “Aw (y/n), you’re too cute! Truth be told I was all tied up in jealousy.”  
“Really?”  
He nodded with a grin. He couldn’t have been happier. You weren’t getting married, you didn’t even have a boyfriend! “Hey (y/n)?”  
You looked up at him expectantly as he took up your other hand.  
“Will you go out with me?”

 

The day of your sister’s wedding finally arrived. You were in a dress of light pink, as were the rest of the bridesmaids, and stood by the dance floor of the reception. You watched as the first dance finally came to an end and smiled at how happy your sister looked with her new husband, a second slender band on her finger to accompany the first one, the one you picked out.  
“Here you go~” Oikawa said as he returned to your side, handing you your drink. You took a sip and smiled at him gratefully.  
“Thank you, Tooru.” He looked absolutely dashing in a suit, and more than a few people asked him if he was the groom in the ceremony today. He leaned down and gave your lips a light peck before looping his arm around your waist, leaning against the wall with you as the patrons began to fill up the floor, the slow song being replaced by a much more fast, fun song that everyone could dance to.  
“You look beautiful in that dress.” He said for what had to have been the tenth time. “But it would look much better on the floor.” He nearly purred the second part into your ear, teeth skimming the skin as you blushed and lightly pushed at his chest. He only chuckled and trailed kisses from your ear to your cheek. “Love you (y/n)~”  
“I love you too, Bakawa.”  
As he leaned in for another kiss it was announced that the bride was going to throw the bouquet and that any and all bachelorettes should gather around. After all, everyone knew that the winner would be the next one to get married. At least that’s what was said. You didn’t really want to go, but Oikawa insisted. It could be really fun. It wasn’t that you didn’t agree, you just didn’t want to get pulled into a fight for the flowers. The women gathered and you stood near the edge, wary of any nails or pointed toes that may be kicked out to sabotage someone else.  
Your sister turned around on the stage and tossed the bundle of flowers. In the scurry, the roses and peonies made their way into your arms. “Eh??!”  
When the applause ended and you scurried back to where Oikawa stood he chuckled. “Oh, if you wanted to get married you should have just said so!” He teased and held you close.  
“Sh-shut up…” You said, not yet over the embarrassment of a few moments ago. He couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t rebuff his words. After all, you two had been together for quite a while now, almost two years. He even had the ring, he was just waiting for the right moment.

You looked all around for him, walking through the throng of people. You had been talking to your aunt when suddenly he was gone and try as you did you couldn’t find him. Soon the song that was playing ebbed to a stop and was replaced by the sound of a microphone being turned on. “Sorry for the interruption everyone.”  
That voice...what the hell was he doing?! You stopped in your tracks and turned toward the stage that the DJ set rested on. You quickly looked around for your sister and were surprised when you found her leading you towards the front of the crowd with a smile on her face. What was going on? Was she in on it? She had to have been!  
Your handsome boyfriend stood before the crowd like he belonged there, hell he probably did. It was only when you stood before him on the ground did he start talking again. “(Y/n)...”  
“Yes, Tooru?” You watched as he reached into his jacket and your heart began to palpitate. Oh god, what was he doing?  
He got down his knees and looked down at you, “Will you marry me?” He asked into the microphone, opening the box. The ring was silver, a large diamond flanked by a pair of opal crescents.  
“T-Tooru?! What are you...huh?”  
“I’m not hearing a no~” He said with a chuckle, every time you heard it you swooned like one of his fans.  
“Can you please come down?”  
“I’m not coming down until I get my answer.” His childish side came out, but his eyes held the barest trace of a sinister glint. Despite the playful demeanor, you knew he was dead serious.  
“Yes.” Your voice was barely audible.  
“What was that??” He asked, holding the microphone toward you.  
“I said yes! Now get down from there!” Your words echoed through the room, amplified through the speakers. Your sister pulled you into a tight hug as he hopped down from the stage and you went from one embrace to another.  
“That was so embarrassing, you know.” You said with a small pout, watching as the ring was slid onto your left hand, fitting just snug enough.  
“Don’t be embarrassed. I want the whole world to know I love you.” He said earnestly, tilting your chin up to look at him. You just sighed before returning his smile.  
“I love you too.” He leaned in and kissed you firmly, surprising you with the slightest lick of his tongue.

Soon enough the reception was back into full swing, with drinks being poured and cake being cut and eaten. Oikawa slipped his hand into yours and the pair of you crept out the back door.  
He was right, your dress did look much better on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
